Someone meant for me
by khayee
Summary: What if one day Sakuragi wakes up to the truth that Haruko will never like him? And decides to move on (final chapter up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 1: Unnoticeable change  
  
  
  
It is the typical day at Shohoku high.  
  
"Oi, Ryocchin, how's the day?" yelled Sakuragi while running and stuffing his breakfast  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi. Watch out for that-" Ryota warned, and then Sakuragi gets run over by a bike.  
  
"Never mind." Ryota sighed.  
  
"Hey foxy!!! Watch where you're going, you could have injured the tensai."  
  
"Huh, idiot." Rukawa hissed.  
  
The supposedly bright and perfect day for Rukawa turned into one of his average day. it was supposedly a beautiful day after a hard days work a week before that day, but Sakuragi being Sakuragi, ruined the day for at least only Rukawa. The classes moved on like the usual.  
  
Then, during practice, the team had their usual practice  
  
"Go Sakuragi-kun!!!" Haruko cheered, and then noticed Rukawa's slam dunk and blushes.  
  
"Oi, Haruko-san!" Sakuragi said while waiving a hand in front of Haruko's face.  
  
"Zoned out again? It's really hard to bring back someone who is already out in space" Ayako said.  
  
It had been a year since the inter high, Ryota had already taken over and became the team captain.  
  
"Okay team, we have a game with Ryonan next week so lets start our practice and we'll have an over time." Announced Ryota and sighed.  
  
"It's really hard being the Captain, ne?" Teased Ayako. "It's really hard when Captain Akagi is not around."  
  
"It's not that, Ayako-san" Ryota replied.  
  
It's a miracle that he didn't blush and say his usual words or stammer while talking to me, Ayako thought and smiled inwardly.  
  
The practice resumed and after that intense practice, Sakuragi went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
It's really hard when you're trying to get someone's attention when all she's doing is cheering someone else. . . oh well that just life I guess I'll never make her look at me in another way other that a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day before the team again had an intense training for the up coming game with Ryonan Sakuragi approached Ryota.  
  
"Ryocchin, I can't come to practice today, I have to do something first." Sakuragi said.  
  
"But you can't skip practice today, we have a game next week and we have to prepare for it."Ryota explained. "But if it's really important, I can at least let you go for now"  
  
"Thanks Ryota-senpai, I really appreciate it." Sakuragi thanked and walked away.  
  
Am I hearing it properly or did he just call me by my name? Ryota though to himself then shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, we'll never know" Ryota smiled.  
  
The team had an intense practice.  
  
"Where's Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko looked around and didn't see the red headed boy that was usually around her.  
  
For the rest of the week, Sakuragi did not attend a single practice and in class he was totally in Mars.  
  
"What happened to him, he did not show up in the practice, today, even in the practice yesterday, is he sick or something?" Ryota said in an irritated voice. "Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Don't say that Ryota-senpai, what if he really is sick?" Protested Haruko.  
  
"Yeah, she's right, what if he's really sick" Ayako agreed.  
  
The days passed then the practice game finally came.  
  
"Don't tell me that he's not planning to come to the game" Ryota hinted.  
  
"He's going to come, trust me on this one Ryota" Ayako assured.  
  
The game started without Sakuragi, but he came just in time for the 2nd half of the game.  
  
"What's wrong with, you did not show up in the practices and now you're late, look, if ever that you have a problem. Never mind." Ryota hissed.  
  
"Don't worry Ryocchin. The tensai is here so you don't have to worry." Sakuragi grinned.  
  
"Good." Ryota mumbled.  
  
"Go team!!!" Ayako cheered  
  
"Ayako-san." Ryota blushed  
  
Sendoh was about to make a slam dunk when Sakuragi and Rukawa appeared in front of him. Unfortunately the dunk was successful, and it ended the game, with Ryonan winning by two points.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you show up earlier?" Ayako confronted Sakuragi.  
  
"I--I was sort of busy" Sakuragi defended. "Well actually, my mom called me and I was thinking about it so it kind of took my mind, sorry, it will never happen again."  
  
"It really shouldn't, we could've won if you would have shown up in the first place."  
  
"Sorry-I-I--" Sakuragi apologized.  
  
"Huh idiot." Rukawa hissed.  
  
For the first time, Sakuragi did not react like he used to, instead he admitted his mistakes and asked Ryota if he could have a second chance.  
  
"Sakuragi is really sick. I mean I like him that way but it just isn't right." Ryota sighed. "I mean I think I like him better when he's acting like a monkey."  
  
"Me, too." Rukawa agreed.  
  
Boy everyone in Shohoku seems sick lately. I mean first Ryota, then Sakuragi, and now Rukawa? Who's next. . . me? Ayako thought to herself.  
  
"Ayako-san?" Ryota trying to touch Ayako's shoulder  
  
"I'm awake Ryota" Ayako snapped and whacked Ryota with her fan  
  
"But Ayako-san." Ryota said sweetly as if he is getting hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
The game is really a tough one. . . what am I feeling? Why am I acting strange lately? I mean. . . I haven't been myself lately. . . is it just me or am I loosing my mask? I hope not. . . I mean I've been writing good things to my mom even though nothing good is happening to here in Kanagawa. . . I really hope not  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose and bell rang, signaling the start of the classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc~(if you want to)~  
  
Author's note: Well I actually DID finish a chapter in a day. . . sorry if it doesn't go anywhere yet. . . just follow reading my fic and I'm sure that it'll swing to it's rightful path. . . pls. read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Shohoku team again had an upcoming friendly match with Ryonan high, and was about to happen in less than a week . Sakuragi went to the class room hurriedly; he was already late for his first class.  
  
"Gomen, sensei. I woke up late and." Sakuragi stammered.  
  
"It's the fifth time this week Sakuragi. do you expect me to bend the rules for you. you have not been participating and during lecture your head seems to be somewhere else." The teacher explained.  
  
"Sorry. it will never happen again." Sakuragi assured his teacher.  
  
The upcoming game with Ryonan came nearer and nearer. the Shohoku team worked hard to win this time. even though it is just a practice and a friendly match  
  
"I'm here." Sakuragi yelled.  
  
"Well it's actually a surprise to see you in the gym early" Ryota said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry Ryocchin. I mean for what had happened in the past week or so. it's just that." Sakuragi tried to explain but the words that he wanted to say won't come out.  
  
"Well?" Ryota asked with impatience in his voice.  
  
"Hehehehehehe. nothing Ryocchin." Sakuragi laughed.  
  
Yup. everything IS back to normal Ayako sighed and looked around.  
  
The gym was back to normal; Ryota was staring at Ayako like there won't be any tomorrow. Rukawa was in his usual cold self. pretending that no one existed except for him. And the Rukawa brigade was yelling like crazy. And Sakuragi was already singing his tensai song.  
  
  
  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
It's good that everyone thinks that I'm back to normal, I approached Haruko to finally confront her and tell her how I really feel about her. but, she was too busy, too bust because she was cheering Rukawa who seemed to not paying any attention. He was in his usual state. pretending that we don't exist.  
  
Is it just me or am I seeing the truth that she will never look my way? But its okay, I'll still try. as long as I can.  
  
  
  
(Ryota's POV)  
  
It's great that everything is back to normal, especially Sakuragi. he had been acting weird for the past few days. I'm glad that he's already seeing the truth that Haruko will never fall for him.  
  
  
  
The practice went on. and so did the preparations for the upcoming game with Ryonan. to everyone's amazement, Sakuragi played like never before, all of his shots were perfect and was not eluded easily. The team was really shocked with the drastic change that Sakuragi underwent.  
  
"Do you think that he?" Ayako asked Ryota hesitantly  
  
"Yeah. he really did" Ryota said with assurance in his voice.  
  
"Sakuragi. it's nice seeing you now play better than before. at this rate, the team might win the nationals and if ever you might have a big chance of being the next captain" A voice rang through the whole gym and made everyone look at the tall figure that was leaning by the entrance.  
  
Sakuragi looked at the person "Oi!!! Micchy, I didn't know that you'd come to visit us!!!" Sakuragi waved his hand frantically.  
  
"Oh boy. oh yeah, I heard that you have a practice game with Ryonan. do you think that you'll win this time?" Mitsui teased.  
  
"I'm sure that we'll win" Sakuragi defended "Of course. coz the tensai is here. Nyahahahahahahaha"  
  
"I even thought that you were not talking about yourself again" Mitsui sighed. "So when is the game anyway?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow." Ryota replied. "That's why we'll take a break tomorrow to reserve energy for the upcoming game"  
  
"Don't you think that you should be practicing even more tomorrow?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"No I think not. if you give off all your energy the day before the game. you'll be too tired to play the next day" A powerful voice answered.  
  
"Huh?... Governor!"  
  
"Akagi-senpai"  
  
"Onii-chan"  
  
"GORI!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why you?!" Akagi snapped and whacked Sakuragi  
  
"Ouch. why you GORI. why did you come to visit anyway. are you lost or something. the zoo is not here it's over the next block. so why don't you go there and chat with your caged relatives!!!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Why you?!" Akagi was about to whack Sakuragi when Haruko stopped him  
  
After the fight with Akagi. Sakuragi went home early to write a letter to his mom.  
  
"He surely changed a lot since we left Akagi" Mitsui sighed.  
  
"What do you mean changed. that idiot Sakuragi is still the same." Akagi countered  
  
"No governor. he has changed a lot. at least now, he's already open to suggestions not like before." Ryota defended.  
  
"We'll see. we'll see." Akagi sighed in defeat.  
  
So the team retired to their own homes and was getting ready for the game.  
  
"What should I write about?" Sakuragi plundered while looking at an empty paper in front of him. "Oh yeah." Sakuragi thought aloud. then getting the ball pen he started to write his letter to his mom.  
  
(Sakuragi's letter)  
  
Dear mom,  
  
Sorry that I didn't write to you earlier. I was busy and had to do some paper works for school. me and my friends are going out tomorrow. I just know that we'll have lots of fun. and don't worry mom, I'm okay, I have lots of friend and I don't have any problems as of the moment. I'll write to you sooner next time mom. And oh yeah. I can't come and live with you coz I have things to do here and of course I don't want my friends to feel bad just because I'm gone and all okay? Take care and Happy Birthday, mom.   
  
Sakuragi looked at a woman with a red hair on the frame.  
  
"Mom. I can't tell you all my problems, I just can't, or it'll make you worry, and I don't want to." He explained to the frame. "Well anyway mom. good night" Sakuragi smiled and hugged the picture frame. And as he was going to sleep he felt his warm tears roll down his cheek.  
  
The practice game came and the teams are already getting ready  
  
"Hey Ryocchin, I think I'll take a walk for a while" Sakuragi turned to Ryota then left.  
  
"What can I do. you already left." Ryota sighed  
  
Just then a voice came from behind Ryota.  
  
"Who were you talking to Ryota. the lockers?" Ayako asked  
  
"No. Sakuragi was here a while ago and I was just talking to him" Ryota explained.  
  
"Oh. okay. I get it." Ayako said with disbelief. "I think you need some rest."  
  
Sakuragi was in the corridors when his hand phone rang  
  
"Shit. if this keeps up. the team will know that I'm not that broke all the time" Sakuragi mumbled and answered the phone, and not looking at where he was going to he bumped into something. He looked down to know what it was only to find out that it's not a what but a who."Sorry" Sakuragi apologized and helped the person up  
  
"It would be alright if you'd just tell me where the girl's room is" The girl answered  
  
"Oh. it's that way" Points to the direction on where she came from. "First door at your left side"  
  
"Oh bummer." The girl sighed "Oh, nice to meet you. I mean, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you a while ago." The girl smiled and looks questioningly at Sakuragi. "And you are."  
  
"Hanamichi Sakuragi." He answered  
  
"Oh got to go." Runs and looks back "Oh yeah. it's Miyuki. nice talking to you, Hana-chan"  
  
He entered the gym and it was five minutes before the game would start.  
  
"It's so nice of you to arrive in the nick of time" Ryota teased. "What were you doing with the Ryonan student anyway?"  
  
"Oh nothing. she was just asking where the women's room is." Sakuragi explained then blushed.  
  
"Hey, look. she seems to be close to Sendoh" Ryota noticed. "I mean, look she's even hugging him"  
  
"Yeah." Sakuragi trailed off. "Hey you mean to say that you were following me all that time!!!"  
  
"Never mind the Sakuragi. the game's about to begin" Ryota smiled  
  
"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time. but next time. I mean there will never be a next time" Sakuragi threatened.  
  
"Sure. sure" Ryota agreed  
  
The stop watch finally went to zero and thus started the game with Ryonan. By the end of the game the team Ryonan won by two points leaving Shohoku frustrated of their defeat.  
  
The next morning the game was talked about in the gym. They were planning to have another shot with Ryonan.  
  
  
  
Tbc~ (if you still want to)  
  
Author's note: At last my second chapter is finished. yeah I know it is still not in its path but pls. read along and soon it'll go to its plot ÜÜÜÜÜ  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Kyo thanks, you're the first one who reviewed on my fic. don't worry, I'll write faster next time Ü  
  
Zackire don't worry it's not going to a yaoi. frankly speaking I don't approve of yaoi fics, I'm against it. anyway, thanks for reading my fic and reviewing Ü  
  
Kitsune_kun I can't make it a yaoi. like what I said to Zackire, I don't approve of yaoi fics so sorry, k? Hope you still support my fic. And thanks for reading and reviewing Ü  
  
Ayu Thanks for reading my fic. you think so. well. I'm not the type of author who writes funny fics, I mean every time I try to make it funny, the results are. not so good, it turns out to be scary. thanks again for reading my fic Ü  
  
You didn't state your name but thanks any way for reviewing ^^ Chris Thanks for reading my fan fiction. And oh. it's actually a compliment that you noticed it. it is actually part of the fic. I'm glad that you noticed it and still did not flame me.^^  
  
Thanks for reading my fic, even though you didn't state your name 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Nyahahahaha. Ryocchin. we'll win for sure, I mean. the tensai is here after all you know" Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"Oh boy." Ryota sighed. "Here we go again." Ryota smiled. "Oh yeah. you noticed that it's already late and the game hasn't started yet. it's because it's cancelled and the game that we will be having is the elimination for the inter high, so do good okay?"  
  
The whole team was shocked upon hearing the news that Ryota just gave. they had not been minding the time as it passed by and didn't notice that it's already the elimination.  
  
"So we won't get to play today?" Sakuragi asked with a lot of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so Sakuragi" Ayako sighed.  
  
"Since we are not having any game today. I guess I'll have to dismiss you all early." Ryota smiled  
  
Sakuragi went out to have just a time for himself. Just then, he bumped with a familiar looking girl 'Hey!!! Watch where you're." Sakuragi stopped when he saw the girl's face. "Hey. you're the girl in the game at Ryonan. right?"  
  
"Yeah. how'd you know me?" The girl asked  
  
"I'm the guy that told you where the girl's room was" Sakuragi blushed upon remembering the time and that no one had ever asked him about the girl's room before. "Miyuki, right?"  
  
"Oh. I remember now. so where are you going?" Miyuki teased "To your girlfriend?"  
  
"I have no girlfriend" Sakuragi blushed. "Actually I had been let down by girls for how many times"  
  
"I'll guess. ten?" Miyuki said  
  
"No." Sakuragi whispered  
  
"Twenty. no wait. thirty?" Miyuki asked in an assured voice  
  
"No. just a little more" Sakuragi felt his blood rise to his cheeks  
  
"No way. forty?" Miyuki said with disbelief crowding her face  
  
"No. actually. It's fifty." Sakuragi whispered  
  
"How mean. I mean how. why?" Miyuki said with anger in her voice. "I mean. how could they."  
  
"It's okay. I deserve it anyway." Sakuragi said  
  
"So. want to come with me?" Miyuki asked. "I mean. you don't have any company, right? And I don't have anyone to come with me coz he's too busy practicing. so."  
  
"Sure. I mean. I have nothing today, so I guess I can come" Sakuragi smiled  
  
They both went to the movies, did many things and both enjoyed each others company  
  
"Well, it's nice being with you, Hana-chan" Miyuki smiled.  
  
"Yeah. it's a bit sad that this day had to end. I mean I never had real fun since elementary, thanks for keeping me company, Miyuki-san" Sakuragi said. "At least you appreciate me not like my friends"  
  
"What do you mean that at least I appreciate you not like your friends?" Miyuki asked in a puzzled look  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that my friends are not always there to help me. not that they don't like me but it's just that they're busy"  
  
"Oh okay." Miyuki said "Tomorrow, then?"  
  
"What do you mean tomorrow?" Sakuragi asked  
  
"Well, I thought that I have nothing to do tomorrow and since you told me that you had fun. why not repeat the thing all over again, right?" Miyuki smiled. "Unless of course if you have something to do tomorrow and you didn't really have fun with me a while ago"  
  
"Oh okay. tomorrow." Sakuragi trailed off and turned around to go on his way home.  
  
That night he couldn't sleep, thinking about what just occurred sent butterflies to his stomach. He never really had fun with a girl before and no girl had ever told him that he's cool and appreciated him.  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
I never thought that I'll be able to have fun with another girl aside from Haruko-san. I mean I never thought that I could appreciate other girls like I did with Haruko-san. It's really weird but at least I enjoyed her company anyway.  
The next morning he was more than attentive in class; listening carefully to every subject matter his instructor was teaching them. Unfortunately his instructor thought that he was making fun of him and therefore sent him out of the class room. After class.  
  
"Hey Ryocchin, since we're not doing anything today. can I skip practice?" Sakuragi laughed while dribbling a ball  
  
"What's the problem.? I mean do you have to go somewhere to meet someone?" Ryota asked  
  
"Well sort of." Sakuragi trailed off  
  
"Oh okay. the girl from the game?" Ryota asked  
  
"Nyahahahahahahaha. " Sakuragi said then paused. "Sort of"  
  
"So. okay. but just for today, got it?" Ryota nodded and turned to Ayako. "Ayako-san, we need to have more practice, for the bench warmer. I mean we had not been noticing them much so that's the reason why we barely made it the last game with Ryonan, we also lost. remember?"  
  
She smiled at the thought that Ryota was now noticing the team and not her. "Sure captain."  
  
"Sure. so. what ARE we going to do as of the moment, Ayako-san?" Ryota asked. "I mean you're after all the team manageress, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. we'll at least have to start with the basics." Ayako answered then sees Sakuragi still standing there. "What are you doing here; I thought you have to go somewhere?"  
  
"Well actually, I was just waiting for you to excuse me." Sakuragi blushed  
  
"Well actually you had been excused by Ryota since a while ago" Ayako said amusedly.  
  
"Oh okay." Sakuragi trailed off. "I'll be going, then"  
  
He left leaving the whole team thinking whether he's sick or not.  
  
"Hey." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Hey." A girl said with a smile plastered on her face  
  
"So. was I that long to come here" Sakuragi said while pointing to the pizza that the girl was holding  
  
"Well. actually. I thought that you'd never come" The girl sighed  
  
"Well, I'm finally here and." Offers his arm. "Shall we, Miyuki-san?"  
  
"Of course" Miyuki smiled.  
  
The event repeated itself for a week. And for the whole week the people in Ryonan are wondering on why Miyuki keeps on going to the park.  
  
"Hey. where's she up to this past few days. hey, you better watch where she's wondering off to or else you'll wake up one day that she's already gone" Koshino snapped at Sendoh.  
  
"We don't need to, I trust her. and besides." Sendoh trailed off  
  
"I thought you said that you love her and would do practically everything to keep it that way. I mean the thing that the only person that she talks about is you" Koshino said in a tone that made Sendoh think.  
  
"Well, I can't impose on her" Sendoh said  
  
"Well, you could at least tell her not to wander off so much" Koshino said. "And besides, what if something bad happens, not that I want to, you'll could never know"  
  
The next morning the whole Shohoku team saw something that they never expected. Sakuragi is walking in the park with a girl; not Haruko, but the girl from the game. And the whole thing repeated itself for two days.  
  
Sakuragi is walking to school when he heard a familiar voice call him.  
  
"Hey, Hana-chan" The voice called  
  
Sakuragi turned around and met an eye of a certain purple-eyed girl  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: I know, the story in a bit weird, but, once again, pls. read on  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Haze Thanks for reading and reviewing on my fic ^^  
  
Diwata Thanks for reviewing in my fic and don't worry she is not a Mary Sue character, well thanks again for bothering to review on my fiction ^^  
  
Kyo Thanks again for reviewing in my fic and oh, yeah this is going to be a Hana/ Miyu or Hana/OC fic. ^^  
  
Lykalyn Thanks for reading and reviewing on my fic ^^  
  
Wait. what's happening to me.? It's the attack of the Writer's block Syndrome!!!!! Aaaaahhhh!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 4:  
Sakuragi turned around and met an eye of a certain purple-eyed girl.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to greet me or something?" The girl paused. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, Miyuki-san, I didn't expect you to be here" Sakuragi smiled. "So."  
  
Why am I like this? Sakuragi said to himself.  
  
"Well." Miyuki blushed. "Can you. can you go and meet him? He's been so worried about me and I wonder if you could go and meet him so he'd just shut up and stop saying that I'm already slipping away from him"  
  
"But Miyuki-san, I can't, I'm busy. maybe next time, okay?" Sakuragi said  
  
"But. it's just for a minute or so" Miyuki protested  
  
"Next time" Sakuragi said  
  
"Oh okay, but be sure to meet him okay?" Miyuki said and finally went off to go Ryonan.  
The real game finally came and the whole team especially Sakuragi is nervous.  
  
"Team!!!! Let's do it and win!!!" Ryota yelled.  
  
"You sound determined" Sendoh smiled.  
  
"So what, Spiky!!!" Sakuragi snapped "You'll never beat us. not today, not ever!!!"  
  
It seems to me that Sakuragi means what he said Hikoichi thought while looking at Sakuragi who just made a slam dunk.  
  
"Wow, he's on fire today. and he's not even bragging about what he just did." People were not excited on what the outcome of the game will be.  
  
"Look, Kiyota, the people are getting hysterical" Maki smiled  
  
"Its okay, Maki, I mean we'll beat them anyway" Kiyota laughed  
  
"I don't know, I mean look at their defense, it really had improvised after the game with Sannoh." Jin explained to Kiyota  
  
"Not you too" Kiyota mumbled  
  
The game was going out fine, with the new Sakuragi who's not only playing like never before but because of their team work. bit in the middle of the game an accident happened. Sakuragi did not expect that Sendoh would be the one who'll guard him, after making a slam dunk, Sakuragi, together with Rukawa and Sendoh slipped and plunged to the benches and all had a head injury. the game was stopped for a while because of the accident. Ryonan of course went to aid their ace, Haruko first looked at Sakuragi, then seeing Rukawa's injury, and she left Sakuragi to treat Rukawa. Ayako and the other players rushed to both Sakuragi and Rukawa. to his amazement, Maki , Jin, and Kiyota went and helped aid his injury. people got shocked when they saw tears flowing from the tensai's eyes to his blood covered cheeks. he was crying.  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
I can't hide the fact anymore. the fact that she'll never look my way, not even as a friend, I can never be the sun to her, I'll never hold her in my arms, how could have been so blind, all of the people whom I was pushing are the people who really care for me.  
Sakuragi recovered after a while, and the game again started. The whole hard work of the team was worth it; they won. But right after that Sakuragi fainted and was brought to the hospital. Maki paid for all the expenses, Sakuragi had a come and remained in a deep slumber for a week. Lots of flowers were sent to him, the team constantly visited him to check on him.  
  
When he woke up he saw familiar purple eyes looking at him, it's Miyuki.  
  
"Hey. are okay, I thought that you'd never wake up" Miyuki cried and hugged Sakuragi. "You scared me, I though that I'll loose my only friend"  
  
"I'll never leave you" Sakuragi said and wiped the tears on Miyuki's cheeks. "I promise"  
  
"Hey." A voice said  
  
"Foxy?" Sakuragi said not believing what he is seeing.  
  
"I though so, don't you know that Haruko's worried sick about you and all you do is ignore her before and now I see this" Rukawa said  
  
"Rukawa. I.I can explain" Sakuragi stammered.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally let go of her" Rukawa said  
  
"Rukawa." Sakuragi trailed off  
  
"Well, it looks like you two have a lot to catch up to so, I'll just go away. see you tomorrow Hana-chan" Miyuki said and left.  
  
"I just came to say I'm sorry" Rukawa whispered.  
  
"For what?" Sakuragi said thinking if he's really Rukawa or he's an alien.  
  
"For being so indifferent to you and the team" Rukawa said  
  
"That's nothing" Sakuragi smiled "Well, I'm sorry for punching you the first time that we met at the rooftop"  
  
"Friends?" Rukawa said with a slight blush on his cheek  
  
"Well, Rukawa, I never knew that you have hidden desires for me" Sakuragi smiled.  
  
"It's not that you idiot!!!" Rukawa said with irritation in his voice. "What made you think that I'm a homo?"  
  
"Just kidding I mean, I know that you'll never be like that" Sakuragi laughed "How long am I here anyway?"  
  
"You've been in coma for a week now" Rukawa explained. "Maki paid for the bills"  
  
"Oh really, I should thank him someday" Sakuragi said. "Hey. how DID he appear anyway, didn't he graduate and is currently studying in Tokyo?"  
  
"He came to visit Kainan and got invited." Rukawa said  
  
"Oh well, the old man's really kind anyway" Sakuragi smiled.  
  
"So, are you going tomorrow?" Rukawa raised a brow at Sakuragi who was reading a note from a blue rose. "Who's that from?"  
  
"It's from Miyuki-san" Sakuragi smiled. "She really appreciates me"  
  
"I'm glad that you finally found the one for you" Rukawa smiled.  
  
"No. she's just my friend" Sakuragi defended.  
  
"Oh really" Rukawa said  
  
They had their chat for the whole night. The next morning Sakuragi was greeted by the team that was more than happy to see him.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun I missed you!!" A familiar voice rang through the whole gym.  
  
Sakuragi turned around and was met by a girl embrace.  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Sorry that I did not actually update that soon, a trouble with my brain. I guess. Well actually thanks for still reading my fiction. I don't have anything against fags okay, so please don't get mad at me  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Mayumi About the OC thing, yeah, Miyuki is an OC. I'm glad that you found my fic interesting. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing on my fic. ^^  
  
Hikaru Itsuko I'm glad that you liked my fic, and reviewed on it. Thank you for reading my fic. I makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Once again thank you ^^  
  
Xiaoj Thanks for the compliment, and about the thing that it's better than your fic, I strongly know that it's not true, coz every fiction has its own special thing ^^ Thanks again for reviewing 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Sakuragi turned around and was met by a girl embrace.  
  
"Haruko-san." Sakuragi whispered.  
  
"You had me worried sick" Haruko cried  
  
"Nyahahahahahahaha. I was only gone for a week" Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, since you've been in the hospital for a week, I suppose that you shouldn't practice as of the moment" Ryota explained. "I mean you might get stressed or something so you better sit and just watch us as of the moment"  
  
When a tall figure went inside. it was Rukawa, he was late for practice  
  
"Why are you late?" Ryota raised a brow at Rukawa who was still in dream land  
  
"No. you shouldn't blame him, he had been tired lately. I suppose" Sakuragi laughed  
  
Did I just hear it correctly? Sakuragi defending Rukawa? I must be sick Ayako thought to herself as she looked at Sakuragi who was now sitting in the corner.  
  
"Hey. can I just at least do the basics for now, Ryocchin?" Sakuragi smiled. "I have nothing to do"  
  
"Why won't you just tell us what happened when you opened your at the hospital?" Ryota suggested.  
  
"Well, Miyuki visited me and gave me a blue rose" Sakuragi blushed  
  
"The girl from Ryonan?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Yeah. she's really kind, and funny, too" Sakuragi said  
  
"I heard that she's really close to Sendoh. don't you think that she's Sendoh's girl?" Haruko said  
  
"I don't know, Haruko-san, I mean she's kind. you'll never know, what if he's just her friend" Ayako pointed out.  
  
"She's right, Haruko, what if Sendoh's just her friend" Ryota agreed.  
  
"I don't care whether she's Sendoh's girl or not, as long as she's my friend, I don't care" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Why were you protecting Rukawa a while ago anyway?" Ryota raised a brow  
  
"Nothing much. it's just that it came to me that he means me no harm" Sakuragi laughed  
  
"Idiot. what do you mean no harm. what am I to you, a dog?" Rukawa snapped  
  
"I was just kidding. I mean you are not really up to ruin my life" Sakuragi laughed  
  
After the practice the team finally separated their ways.  
  
The next morning Miyuki and Sakuragi again went out.  
  
"So what are we going to do for today" Miyuki smiled "I mean we had been going to the movies for so many days now, I want something new"  
  
"Let's go and eat then" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Well. I sort of don't eat that much. Coz I mean look at me I'm fat" Miyuki blushed  
  
"I don't find you fat Miyuki-san, you're just fine, trust me" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Don't say that. I AM fat!!!" Miyuki yelled  
  
"Fine then" Sakuragi teased "I'm just stunned at your ribs and your toothpick of an arm"  
  
"What?!" Miyuki snapped  
  
"Just kidding" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Okay, I'll prove to you that I am not thin, I challenge you to a one-on- one game" Miyuki raised a brow.  
  
"Don't count on it" Sakuragi laughed. "I mean, look at you, you're so thin that it makes me afraid to touch you coz you might break to pieces"  
  
"You're just scared" Miyuki snapped  
  
"Reversed-psychology won't work on me. I'll only play with you if you put some fat in that body of yours" Sakuragi laughed  
  
"Sure then, bring it on. next stop, to the restaurants!!!" Miyuki yelled  
  
"Miyuki. never do that again coz you're embarrassing me" Sakuragi smiled embarrassedly  
  
"Fine then" Miyuki mumbled.  
  
"Promise me one thing" Sakuragi said  
  
"Okay. what promise the?" Miyuki smiled  
  
"Promise me that you'll never let anyone boss you around, and always take care of yourself" Sakuragi said  
  
"You got it" Miyuki promised.  
  
They both separated their ways after eating and playing arcade  
  
Sakuragi called Miyuki and they talked about many things  
  
"Hey honey. who are you talking to?" A voice overpowered Miyuki's  
  
"None of your business" Miyuki yelled. "Well anyway how's about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't come tomorrow, I have something to do" Sakuragi said  
  
"Oh okay, some other time, then?" Miyuki said  
  
"Sure" Sakuragi said  
  
Miyuki put the phone down and turned to the owner of the voice a while ago "What is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just curious on who that person is" The voice said  
  
"He's just me friend" Miyuki blushed  
  
"Yeah and he's the one who's going to take you away from me" Sendoh frowned.  
  
"Don't say that Aki-chan" Miyuki said and hugged Sendoh. "I love you and I'll never dessert you, okay? You hear me I love you"  
  
Sendoh smiled upon hearing her words and kissed Miyuki right beside her lips.  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Well another chapter is posted again. wish you still read and review on my fiction ^^  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Chris Thanks for the review, hehehehe ^^ And hope that you continue reading my fic  
  
Hikaru Itsuko Thanks for reviewing and if you want to know if she really is. read and review more, hehehe ^^  
  
Caramel Thanks for reviewing and if you want to know what's going to happen next, please read on  
  
Sey lee Thanks for reviewing. gosh I think I'm starting to sound like a machine. and cool I mean my oc's name is the same with yours. I think I'll read your fic if I have time ^^  
  
Ayu I just want to thank you for reviewing. there, I finally changed it. and about the informing thing, I think I'll see about it  
  
Well just to end this rant, I just want to thank the people who reviewed on this fiction and may you have a nice day or night ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next morning, Sakuragi went to the gym early and was surprised to see the team early, too  
  
"At least I'm back, now" Sakuragi sighed  
  
Haruko looked at Sakuragi and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ayako said  
  
"Oh, nothing" Haruko sighed  
  
"Are actually falling for him?" Ayako said  
  
"Of course not" Haruko said "It's just that I'm not really used to this"  
  
Sakuragi was telling the whole team on how Miyuki acted when he woke up and about her attitude toward people.  
  
Why isn't he talking about me anymore? Haruko thought, and why am I suddenly having a feeling that I miss him when he's still my friend?  
  
Haruko felt the pain that she never felt before; she felt the pain of being left by the one that she loves.  
  
For weeks, she looked at him as he talked about his new found 'friend' and felt the same thing that Sakuragi felt before; once upon a time, the time when she never saw Sakuragi and his love for her. And she had been with Yohei through all that time.  
  
Can it be possible that I am falling for Sakuragi-kun? Haruko thought  
  
Sakuragi was looking at a picture when he noticed Haruko "Haruko-san, what's wrong?" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Oh, nothing" Haruko sighed  
  
"Did someone hurt you?" Sakuragi said  
  
"No," Haruko trailed off "It's because the person that I love, doesn't love me anymore"  
  
"Can I help you or something, I mean talk some sense into him or something?" Sakuragi said comfortingly  
  
"No it's okay" Haruko smiled bitterly  
  
I don't ever want this thing to end, why can't I keep you like before? Haruko thought while holding Sakuragi's hand  
  
Sakuragi being a bit nice (though he doesn't show it) let her hold her.  
  
Sakuragi stared at Haruko and smiled for her. "I hope you find the one for you"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I mean like I had found the one for me; Miyu-chan"  
  
Sakuragi left her and went on the practice, I mean it's not like he's excepted from the practice anyway.  
Sakuragi and Miyuki seemed to become more and more intimate to each other. People all over the school were thinking why Sakuragi had been too friendly to be the normal Sakuragi. And Ryota being someone who liked to see secrets followed Sakuragi on one of his dates with Miyuki.  
  
Oh my gosh, I think there's more to this that meets the eye, I mean why are they looking at each other in another way? Ryota thought to himself while looking at Miyuki and Sakuragi  
  
"Hey Hana-chan, I was just wondering, do you like me?" Miyuki said blushing  
  
"I won't talk to you if I don't like you" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"I mean like a sister thing"  
  
I love you more than you'll ever know Miyu-chan Sakuragi thought while looking at her right in the eyes  
  
"No. I like you and often think of you but not like that" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Oh okay" Miyuki sighed  
  
I just want to know if you feel the same, Miyuki thought  
  
Sakuragi looked at her and smiled.  
"How can you know if she's really not seeing other people?" Koshino said  
  
"I trust her" Sendoh said  
  
"Well but can you trust the people around her?"  
  
"I just can't command her not to go away; I mean she has her own life"  
  
"But what if she comes back to you crying?"  
  
"I can't keep her forever"  
  
"Well it's up to you. I mean I don't own you" Koshino sighed and left Sendoh  
It's been weeks since he woke up and still he did not look at her the way he used to.  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi, did you see Haruko anywhere?" Yohei said panting  
  
"No, I didn't why?" Sakuragi said  
  
"Nothing personal"  
  
"You like her." Sakuragi teased  
  
"No actually," Yohei said. "It's just that she's been with me for weeks now"  
  
"And through all that time, you finally learned to love a person" Sakuragi looked at him knowingly.  
  
"But she likes you." Yohei said  
  
"Of course, as a friend"  
  
"Never mind" Yohei sighed.  
Haruko was walking towards the gym when he noticed a black-haired guy lying down the lawn of the school, she smiled and walked towards him. "Hey, Yohei- kun"  
  
Yohei stood up and smiled "Haruko-san"  
  
"Hey," Haruko said "How's Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"He's fine" Yohei smiled  
  
Why can't you notice that I like you? Yohei thought  
  
"So, can you tell him that I just want him to know that I'm behind him all the way?" Haruko asked  
  
"Sure" Yohei said.  
  
He felt him heart hurt, it's not because of a heart disease but because his Haruko won't even notice his sweet smiles and the way he looked at her. He planned to tell her right there and then but he was scared that she might get mad at him.  
  
"So are you going somewhere this weekend?"  
  
"Well actually, I'm free this weekend" Haruko smiled  
  
"Can I ask you out. for lunch?"  
  
"Are you asking me for a date?" Haruko asked  
  
"Well, it's not what you think it is I mean." Yohei stammered  
  
"It's very nice of you Yohei-kun," Haruko smiled. "No had ever asked me for a date before"  
  
"So, do you want to?"  
  
"Sure Yohei-kun"  
  
I wish Sakuragi-kun is the one who's asking me out right now Haruko thought and looked at the blue sky  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Well can you believe it, I only had two reviews, gosh.  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Hikaru Itsuko Thanks for reading and pease continue reading my fic  
  
Chris Well thanks for reviewing still in my fic. well anyway if you really want to know, just continue reading.  
  
Just to end my non-sense ranting, got to go and please R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
She had been thinking about all the things Sakuragi had done for her, and now, the only topic her Sakuragi is starting is Miyuki. It hurts her more than anyone could ever define not even her lips could say them.  
  
Sakuragi looked at the wall of his room, Miyuki's picture was there. He smiled at the thought that they first met at the gym and she was asking where the ladies room was. And now, a day seemed to be incomplete without her.  
  
I wish you could see how much you mean to me Sakuragi thought.  
  
Yohei came to her house to fetch her for their date, and Akagi being Haruko's over-protective brother, warned Yohei that if ever Haruko goes home and has at least one hair missing from her. he'll be dinner for Gori.  
  
And after the great Gori's warning, they left.  
  
"I'm glad that was over" Yohei sighed "I mean, your brother is really scary"  
  
"He's okay once you get to know him" Haruko smiled  
  
"Yeah" Yohei sighed  
  
He'll accept me as his brother-in-law some day, I'm sure he will, Yohei thought  
  
"Do you think Sakuragi-kun will ever look at me the way he did before?" Haruko said. The smile upon her lips fading with each passing second  
  
"I actually don't know, Haruko-san" Yohei said  
  
"I'm sorry you have to hear me saying this" Haruko smiled bitterly  
  
"It's okay, I mean, that's what friends for, helping each other, right?" Yohei smiled trying to hide the pain he is feeling deep inside.  
  
"Let's just have fun then" Haruko smiled  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's just forget about our problems for now" Yohei smiled  
  
The day seemed to pass by too quickly for Yohei Mito. And before they knew it, it's already dark  
  
"Well, I had a good time, Yohei-kun" Haruko smiled  
  
"Well, at least I helped you ease your problem for now" Yohei smiled  
  
"Thanks" Haruko smiled and went inside the house  
  
Yohei stayed outside for a while to stare at Haruko's room. His life had been different ever since Haruko became his companion. The other members of Hanamichi's guntai already have their own lives and are now happy for Sakuragi, coz now, being a problem in the teacher's a** is just one of his dreams. And of course the others are too busy studying and are now minding their own business.  
  
Yohei stood in front of a casino and memories of the past came flashing back to him  
  
**FLASKBACK**  
  
"I already told you a million times, minors are NOT allowed in MY casino!!!!" The owner yelled and kicked their butts out of the door  
  
"But we told you, we just came there to have fun" Yohei said  
  
"What ever" The owner said and shut the door  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
We used to like hanging out in places we are not supposed to go to, we were not really straight back then, Yohei thought and smiled inwardly. I miss those good old days when we were gangsters and caused a lot of trouble.  
  
"Missing our old days?" A voice called  
  
Yohei looked to the direction of the voice and smiled "I don't it's just that, sometimes I think about coming back to the guy I used to be"  
  
"Well actually, if you ask me, I don't want you to"  
  
"Why, Sakuragi?" Yohei said  
  
"It's because, I don't want that kind of life for you"  
  
"You mean you regretted everything that happened before you met Miyuki- san?"  
  
"Of course not, I never regretted it. it became my mistake and I know that I learned something from it" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"I think you really pass for a Fujima the second at your rate" Yohei laughed  
  
"What do you mean; I pass for a second Fujima?"  
  
"I mean you suddenly changed from a gangster to a pep talker"  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so" Yohei said  
  
"Well at least I'm not Gori"  
  
"Whatever" Yohei smiled  
  
"About you and Haruko-san"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Are you actually falling for her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I mean, you talk about more often and you hang around her all the time possible and it's just that you look at her differently"  
  
"No, I don't now stop putting words into my head and just leave me alone for now" Yohei said  
  
"Fine, whatever" Sakuragi sighed and left him alone. What's his problem anyway? Sakuragi thought.  
  
Ayako was on her way to the gym when she saw Haruko. "Hey, Haruko-san"  
  
"Oh, Ayako-senpai" Haruko smiled  
  
"Are you on your way to the gym coz if ever, I'll be glad to walk with you" Ayako said  
  
"Sure" Haruko smiled  
  
"Do you like Sakuragi?" Ayako said  
  
"No, of course not" Haruko blushed  
  
"It's obvious, Haruko" Ayako said  
  
"Is it?" Haruko said  
  
"Finally, I mean, at least you're finally admitting it" Ayako said "But if you want him to come back to you, tell him"  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me anymore?"  
  
"Well at least you made it clear to him that if ever, you'll still be waiting" Ayako said  
  
"So, you think that I should tell him?" Haruko said  
  
"That would be the wisest thing to do"  
  
"Thanks" Haruko said and hugged Ayako.  
  
Gathering up all her courage, she walked towards Sakuragi to finally confront him about her hidden feelings for him.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, can I talk to you?" Haruko asked  
  
"Huh? Okay sure" Sakuragi smiled  
  
They went to the locker room and then.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" Sakuragi turned to Haruko and he felt her warm and soft lips upon his.  
  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Well another chapter is finished. Well it's really nice to know that my story is still being noticed by people. at least.  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Chris Thanks for reading and reviewing on my fic again. I know that it's already a bit clichéd but, I just really want to thank you. and if you want to know just continue reading^^  
  
Hikaru ItsukoThanks and please continue reading my fic, if you want to, though. thanks again^^  
  
Lonely_Avenger Thanks for reading my fic and if you want to know more about it. please read more about it. Thanks again for reading it^^  
  
Well just to end my ranting, thanks again to the people who reviewed on my fiction. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Gathering up all her courage, she walked towards Sakuragi to finally confront him about her hidden feelings for him.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, can I talk to you?" Haruko asked  
  
"Huh? Okay sure" Sakuragi smiled  
  
They went to the locker room and then.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" Sakuragi turned to Haruko and he felt her warm and soft lips upon his.  
  
And for a split second, he kissed back, but something came over him that made him pull away from her gentle kiss. Sakuragi looked at the door and saw Miyuki; she was crying.  
  
"Miyuki, I can explain" Sakuragi said and left Haruko all alone.  
  
Miyuki rushed away, but Sakuragi was able to catch up with her. He held her wrist and held it near him.  
  
"It's not what you think, Miyu-chan" Sakuragi said  
  
"You kissed her in front of me and now you're telling me that it's not what I think?" Miyuki cried.  
  
"No, Miyu-chan, it's not that, the kiss meant nothing to me"  
  
"Why should I believe you now?" Miyuki cried  
  
"Please, just let me explain" Sakuragi said hugging her  
  
"I love you, but I can never let you make me Haruko's replacement" Miyuki cried  
  
"Please" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Please just leave me alone" Miyuki said and pulled away from him hug, and left Sakuragi in tears  
  
"I'm sorry" a voice said  
  
Sakuragi turned around and saw Haruko "It's not your fault"  
  
"It's just that I love you and all you talk about is her" Haruko said  
  
Sakuragi smiled "I can't give you the love that is now part of my past"  
  
"But why can't you be like the Sakuragi-kun that was once mine?"  
  
"Because I finally found the one for me"  
  
"So, I lost to her, then?" Haruko said  
  
"You can always be my friend" Sakuragi smiled  
  
"Just friends?" Haruko said  
  
"That's all I can give you" Sakuragi smiled bitterly.  
  
Sakuragi looked at the blue sky as he laid down the grass of the school; it had been a week since his fight with Miyuki and ever since that day, he didn't hear anything from her.  
  
"Hey" A voice said  
  
Sakuragi looked up and saw a black-haired boy looking at him "Oh, foxy"  
  
"I just came here to tell you something"  
  
"What is it?" Sakuragi said and sat down  
  
"May the best man win" Rukawa said coldly  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said may the best man win"  
  
"On who?"  
  
"You know who I mean, idiot" Rukawa said"I am not mad at you now but, as a man, I do like your girl"  
  
Sakuragi smiled "So, we're back to normal, then?"  
  
"You'll still be my idiot friend even if we like the same girl" Rukawa smiled slightly  
  
"You really DID change" Sakuragi laughed "You know what, for a fox, you sure are a scary guy when you smile"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, I look better you know"  
  
"You're still the same after all that happened" Rukawa sighed  
  
"I'll always be the tensai that everyone knew" Sakuragi said. Being back to the old Sakuragi is so much better Sakuragi thought and smiled inwardly  
  
"I heard that you and Miyuki-san had a fight a week ago," Rukawa said "Is it true?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a way of knowing things" Rukawa said  
  
"Haruko-san kissed me and Miyu-chan saw it"  
  
"Haruko kissed you?" Rukawa said  
  
"I know, she's really getting weirder by the minute"  
  
"Yeah" Rukawa sighed  
  
Rukawa smiled and sent chills up and down Sakuragi's spine, being a cold- guy's friend has its disadvantages, too after all.  
  
Ayako walked towards the gym when she saw Sakuragi and Rukawa, she went to them and smiled at the thought that they were once enemies.  
  
"It's a bit funny to think that you guys are getting along just great" Ayako said  
  
"Hey" Rukawa said  
  
"That's it; all you're going to say to me is 'hey'"  
  
"What do you expect us to say? Oh hail queen Ayako; we're glad you came here"  
  
"Are you teasing me?"  
  
"Of course not" Sakuragi laughed "It's not as if you're getting mad anyway"  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
They talked the for the whole break time. And Haruko, being oblivious of Yohei's feelings spent each time with him.  
  
"Why aren't you talking about what happened to you and your friend yet?" Sendoh said  
  
Miyuki looked at Sendoh and shrugged "Why so interested all of a sudden? I thought you don't like me talking about him in your presence?"  
  
"Well, I just miss your usual smile and I know that I can never have you back" Sendoh sighed  
  
Miyuki sighed and looked at the ceiling "I don't know. there's this something that happened that I can't really forget and forgive"  
  
"What about it?" Sendoh smiled  
  
"He was kissing someone"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you or even do anything to hurt you" Sendoh smiled and stroked Miyuki's hair gently "Just come back to me"  
  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Well I better update soon, coz school is almost up and I can't afford going to the net now.  
  
Answer for the reviews:  
  
Hikaru ItsukoThanks, and yeah, she did kiss him, thanks for waiting for my latest chappie  
  
Chris Thanks for reading my new chappie and oh can't really say anything else but that for now  
  
Zackire Thanks for the review and Haruko's not really that bad you know, she's just a bit dense  
  
Well just to end my rant, thanks for the reviews and hope to see you or read your reviews again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Yohei sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. "Should I call Sakuragi or not?" He took at his phone and dialed Sakuragi's number. "Hello, Sakuragi"  
  
**Sorry, I'm not here right now so just leave the message for the tensai after the beep**  
  
"So, he's not there"  
  
Sendoh was walking towards the park when he saw a familiar looking boy. "Rukawa"  
  
Rukawa turned around and hissed "Idiot"  
  
Sendoh smiled even more. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rukawa glared at Sendoh, and was now starting to walk away  
  
"Hey that's not really nice of you"  
  
Rukawa continued walking away completely ignoring Sendoh's words  
  
"I know that you like my ex"  
  
Rukawa looked back and glared "Who's your ex?"  
  
"You mean you don't know my ex but you like her"  
  
"Who the hell is your ex-girlfriend anyway?!" Rukawa said with much irritation in his voice  
  
Sendoh smiled "She's the girl that you call Miyu-chan"  
  
Rukawa glared at Sendoh "I don't have time for this"  
  
"You really think I'm kidding you?"  
  
Rukawa walked and; thinking on what Sendoh had just said.  
  
"It's been how many weeks since you talked to her" Ayako said  
  
"She's still mad at me" Sakuragi said  
  
"I'm really sorry; you want me to talk to her?" A voice called  
  
They turned around and saw Haruko  
  
"Its okay, Haruko-san"  
  
"No, it's my fault anyway"  
  
Sakuragi smiled bitterly "It was not your fault. don't worry, it'll all be over soon"  
  
Haruko sobbed and looked at Sakuragi straight in the eyes "I wish you were still mine" I know that even though you're kind to me right now, it'll never be the same  
  
Sakuragi smiled and rubbed Haruko's back.  
  
Maki was walking down the alley when he saw a black-haired guy walking towards him "Mito"  
  
"Maki, I need to talk to you about something"  
  
"What about it?" Maki said  
  
"It's about a girl"  
  
"You like Miyuki-san"  
  
"Heck, no!!!"  
  
"Who's the lucky one, then?"  
  
"Haruko-san" Yohei blushed  
  
"You mean Akagi's little sister?"  
  
Yohei nodded and Maki slightly laughed. "What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you about something"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Do you think that it's just fine if I tell her about my real feelings for her?" Yohei said staring at his shoes.  
  
"Is it just me or are you really serious this time?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Yohei said staring at Maki right into the eyes  
  
"Well, actually, it IS up to you and if you really think that it's about time to let her know to stop the pain in her heart" Maki smiled  
  
"Maki, you really ARE a pep talker" Yohei laughed  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I mean you give people really great ideas and all and when you talk you turn the tables"  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Like when you talk your team into winning" Yohei said "It'll be bad if you become a cult leader"  
  
"Why?" Maki raised one attractive brow.  
  
"I mean, I bet even Taoka-sensei would go and praise you if you talk to him even for a minute. And of course the women would be begging you to let them join your cult just to see you everyday"  
  
"I'm not all that" Maki said  
  
"So, you admit that you're really a good pep talker and a good looking guy"  
  
"I wanted to become a doctor but people keep on telling me that I should become a lawyer instead" Maki laughed  
  
"You really do fit to become one" Yohei laughed "Well thanks for the advice anyway"  
  
"No big deal" Maki laughed  
  
"Well can you make an advice for Sakuragi? I mean about Miyuki-san, Sendoh and Sakuragi"  
  
"You mean Sendoh doesn't approve of Sakuragi and his ex's relationship?"  
  
"What do you mean sister? You mean Miyuki; Sendoh's girl?" Yohei raised a brow.  
  
"You mean all this time Sakuragi thought." Maki stifled a very attractive laugh  
  
"You mean Miyuki-san is just Sendoh's ex-girl fried?"  
  
"Still head over hills ex boy friend" Maki smiled  
  
"Wait until Sakuragi finds out about this news" Yohei ran and then looked back at Maki "Wait a minute. how do I know if you're not making fun of me?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm lying?" Maki said.  
  
"Fine, then" Yohei sighed and finally left the bishounen.  
  
Author's note: Well here I am again. I thought I can never come back to the net again. that's why I said the thing that I said before. just bear with me for now. but I just updated now coz. I just want to. ÜÜÜÜ  
  
Answers to the Reviews:  
  
Chris Yeah he does. and thanks again for the review ÜÜÜ  
  
Delusional_lady Thanks for reviewing per chapter. I really appreciated it  
  
Well to end my very weird ranting. I'll just say six words thank you to all of you 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Miyuki was walking towards the park when a familiar voice called her. She turned around "Aki-chan."  
  
Sendoh smiled "Hey honey, it's been how many weeks since you talked to me"  
  
"I had been busy lately, and you know how forgetful I can get when I'm a bit busy"  
  
"So how are you.? I mean have you thought about my offer?" Sendoh said  
  
"Stop it Aki-chan. you know that there will never be a you and me"  
  
Sendoh smiled "No."  
  
"Stop it!!! I never want to ever see you! I don't want to hear your voice, touch your skin or even smell your perfume. I just want to know that you're out of MY life!!!!!!!!" Miyuki snapped and was about to walk away but Sendoh caught her arm.  
  
"Please honey. just give me one more chance"  
  
"You lost your chance a long time ago when you left me" Miyuki cried. "I waited for you but you were never there. and now you have the guts to ask me for another chance?"  
  
Sendoh stared at his shoes. "I always did fear that this day would come" Sendoh smiled bitterly "Tell me one thing. why is he worth it?"  
  
"Coz he showed me something that no one had ever shown me before. he had trusted me and he loved me for who I am and not for what I have"  
  
Sendoh smiled and hugged Sendoh. "It'll be a challenge then"  
  
Unfortunately, Sakuragi was walking down the street.  
  
She's happier with Sendoh than with me. I hope that Sendoh doesn't hurt her Sakuragi thought.  
  
He continued to walk and felt something hurt in his chest.  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi. are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately" Yohei said waiving a hand infront of Sakuragi's face.  
  
"He seems to be out of order today" Haruko said  
  
"He's no machine, Haruko-san" Ayako said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Haruko said  
  
Ayako rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sakuragi. come on, you'll be late for practice" Yohei said.  
  
Sakuragi stood up, leaving them.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Haruko said  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Wait. I need to do something" Haruko smiled and left them.  
  
Miyuki was walking down an alley when.  
  
"Hey Miyuki-san, can I talk to you?" A voice called.  
  
Miyuki turned around and saw a brown-haired girl "Hey"  
  
"I said can I talk to you?"  
  
"About?" Miyuki raised a brow  
  
"Look lady, I know that you're mad about what had happened to me and Sakuragi. but I just want to tell you something. He's just my friend and I was just saying good bye to him. Don't let him go so easily. Believe me. I know."  
  
"It's not like you've experienced it anyway" Miyuki said. Why should I?. I love him and no matter what I'll do, I can't hate him for so long.  
  
"I know coz, I once had a love and I never told him until it came to a point that he found a very wonderful girl who showed him love. and when I came back to him. I found out one fact. that, that girl had already taken my place"  
  
"And that girl is.?"  
  
"Yes, Miyuki-san. the girl is you. you see he didn't really kiss back and if he did. I was not the person that he was thinking of. "  
  
"So."  
  
"Yes. it's all just a big misunderstanding"  
  
Miyuki looked at her shoes. "How can I? He's mad at me"  
  
"No he's not. believe me"  
  
Miyuki smiled bitterly "I talked to Aki-chan."  
  
"So are going to give him up that easily?"  
  
"It's not that, Haru-chan. it's just that"  
  
"No. listen to me. meet me at the park next week and I'll arrange something" Haruko said and left before Miyuki could even talk.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi." Rukawa said  
  
"What is it foxy?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm going to talk to her"  
  
"Well finally."  
  
"You don't understand. I'm going to confront Miyuki-san to tell her about my feelings for her"  
  
"I know. and you know what. I'm not mad. coz I know that you'll win"  
  
Rukawa smiled and walked away. "Don't give up that easily, idiot"  
  
Miyuki was walking to the park when she saw a black-haired bishounen.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Kaede-chan" Miyuki smiled  
  
"You like Sakuragi, like?"  
  
Miyuki raised a brow.  
  
Rukawa smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not here to ask you to forgive him or something. I'm here to say an important thing"  
  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Well finally. another chapter is finished and of course I would like to say thanks to everyone who actually wasted their valuable time just to review on my fiction. Just hope that you still aren't tired of reading and saying okay like how many more chapters till this thing end. I mean I think that this is going sappier by the moment. well anywayz. just wanna say thank you and just keep on reading and please continue reviewing on my fiction and please don't get tired of reviewing, even though it's just a complete waste of time. Anyway. just to finish my now growing rant. I am open to suggestions. and please don't think that Haruko's bad. coz to tell you the truth, even though I don't quite like her. she's still a gal. Well got to go. till next time I rant. ja...  
  
Answers to the Reviews:  
  
Zackire gee thanks for reviewing and thanks for still not growing tired of my fic. I'm really so happy. please continue reading my fic. ^^  
  
lynxxie Well. thanks for reviewing on my fiction. and please don't grow tired on reviewing on my fiction. hope you like this chapter and please review ^^  
  
I know that I'm ranting too much on this chapter but. I'm just really happy and you know what. it makes my day when I read your reviews. it makes me smile inwardly. although it's just inwardly coz my parents would think I'm nuts if I really smile but I'm happy every time I read even just one review, coz I'm happy that at least some people think my story is okay coz you know. you can't please every single soul at the same time. and at least I know that I don't trash other people's religion, right?. again. till next time.  
  
Hope you have a nice day or night ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD boys so please don't sue me, coz I don't have any money to pay you  
  
Chapter 11: The final episode  
  
Haruko finally had the courage to talk to Sakuragi about his love thing but.  
  
"Hey Haruko-san" a voice called  
  
Haruko turned around and saw a black-haired guy running towards her. "Yohei"  
  
"Can I talk to you for just a sec?"  
  
"Sure. what is it?"  
  
"I."  
  
"What?" Haruko said obviously her patience is shortening by the passing second "Well?"  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Well WHAT?"  
  
"I like you" Yohei said. Damn it!! He thought.  
  
Haruko blushed. Oh my gosh, I can't believe he really likes me. She thought and smiled inwardly  
  
"I know that you're going to say that we could never talk again, but I just want you to know that it felt good to be with such beautiful and enchanting babe like you and that I'll never ever regret saying my feelings towards you because I'll always love you even if you never talk to me ever again" Yohei said and felt something warm press gently on his lips.  
  
"No one has ever told me that" Haruko smiled "I love you but, I must do something first"  
  
Yohei understood that she has to correct her mistakes by telling Sakuragi the truth  
  
"Sakuragi-kun. can I talk to you?"  
  
Sakuragi turned around and saw a beautiful brown-haired girl. "Haruko-san"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Sure" Sakuragi smiled "So what does our princess want?"  
  
"I want you to just accompany me to the park tomorrow"  
  
"For?"  
  
"Just for company"  
  
Sakuragi smiled and raised a brow. "Why not?"  
  
"Thanks Sakuragi-kun. you're really a good pal" Haruko said and left.  
  
Sakuragi smiled and shook his head.  
  
"So are you planning to fight for her love?" Koshino said  
  
"No."  
  
"But I thought that you will never give her up. and take note. the emphasis is in never"  
  
"I thought about it for the past two year and you know. I think that she won't be happy if I take her away from him" Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Sendoh. why can't you just both give it one more shot, you like her, right?"  
  
"If you love a person. you must learn to let that person go for his or her own happiness"  
  
"Not now Sendoh" Koshino said.  
  
Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sakuragi turned around and smiled "So how's Haruko-san"  
  
Yohei blushed "Well she's finally my girlfriend"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well actually, no. not yet. but she told me that she's still thinking about it"  
  
"Well good for you" Sakuragi laughed "I'm warning you. make my friend cry and I'll wring your neck"  
  
Yohei smiled. "Rukawa also warned me about making her cry"  
  
"You mean foxy."  
  
"No. he doesn't like her. he's her friend"  
  
Sakuragi smiled at the thought that Rukawa would straggle someone just for a girl. "You mean foxy would actually protect Haruko?"  
  
Yohei laughed. "I couldn't believe it too. I mean I heard it finally from him"  
  
Sakuragi laughed. "Thing are really different from before"  
  
Yohei smiled and nodded. "So how's Miyuki-chan?"  
  
"She's happier with Sendoh"  
  
Yohei shook his head "I don't think so. well anyway. got to go, I don't want my girlfriend to wait for me"  
  
"Sure" Sakuragi said and smiled at Yohei's retreating figure.  
  
Another week is done and there is only how many weeks left till the team selects a new team captain. The students all over the school are now battling whether Rukawa would be the next captain or Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi was walking down the school's corridor when he heard some of the student bodies talking about the nearing event on the basketball team.  
  
"You know what? I think Sakuragi's going to be the next captain"  
  
"What made you say that? Hey. don't forget, Rukawa's still better"  
  
"Have you forgotten that Sakuragi brought us the victory against Ryonan?"  
  
"Yeah. but Rukawa brought us the victory against Shoyo"  
  
Sakuragi smiled inwardly. At least someone believes in me  
  
"Sakuragi-kun"  
  
Sakuragi turned around and smiled at a brown-haired girl.  
  
Sakuragi smiled inwardly. At least someone believes in me  
  
"Sakuragi-kun"  
  
Sakuragi turned around and smiled at a brown-haired girl.  
  
"Hey... so ready to come with me to the park?"  
  
Sakuragi smiled. "Sure"  
  
Meanwhile at the park.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Sakuragi said.  
  
"We're almost here"  
  
Sakuragi smiled and touched the blindfold on his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ten more steps and we're here"  
  
Sakuragi laughed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Okay. you can remove it now"  
  
Sakuragi removed the handkerchief on his eyes and saw Miyuki. "Miyu-chan"  
  
"I know that you're mad at me for misjudging you. but I just want to tell you I'm sorry"  
  
"But I thought that you were the one who was mad at me"  
  
"I better go then" Haruko sighed and walked away.  
  
Miyuki shook her head.  
  
"So how are you with your boyfriend?"  
  
"So you know that Rukawa confronted me about two week ago"  
  
Sakuragi nodded.  
  
"I asked him to stay as my friend"  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"And Sendoh really didn't want to take you away from me"  
  
"I love you, Miyu-chan"  
  
Miyuki smiled and wrapped her hands around Sakuragi's neck.  
  
Unfortunately Koshino who was there to witness everything.  
  
"Why you?! No one can ever take my best friend's girl" Koshino snapped and then to his surprise, he hit someone.  
  
Rukawa stared emptily at Koshino and then glared. "No one ruins my friend's very special moment"  
  
"But I thought you hated him?"  
  
"Koshino. hate is such a strong word. you can just say that he didn't really agree with what he was doing before" a girl's voice interrupted.  
  
"Haruko?"  
  
"Get out of here before I trash you to pieces that even your mother can't recognize you" Rukawa glared.  
  
And with that threat. Rukawa glared for the last time before turning to Sakuragi's direction.  
  
~After two months~  
  
"Okay team. before I finally leave Shohoku. I just want to announce the next captain of the team" Ryota began. "I really had a hard time choosing. but in the end, I finally decided that Sakuragi should be the assistant captain. and Rukawa Kaede is the new team captain"  
  
"We hope that you won't think that it's just bias. coz it's not" Ayako said firmly and looked at her boyfriend. "Right, Ryota?"  
  
Ryota smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Hey" Miyuki said "Hana-chan?" she whispered while holding the receiver if the phone closer to her lips. "Can you convince Kaede-chan to meet someone?"  
  
"Maybe" Sakuragi laughed  
  
"Sure. um. can you make him?"  
  
"I told you. I'm not that sure"  
  
"Okay. you think he'll want to talk to a girl if he knew that it's someone who he used to know. her name's Tomomi?"  
  
"Sure" Sakuragi smiled. "Oh yeah. do I know that Tomomi girl?"  
  
"No actually, but I know that, he'll like her. she's really nice you know and for sure, she'll want to talk to him again" Miyuki said "I mean, so that your dull and lifeless friend would have someone to talk to"  
  
Sakuragi smiled. "Yeah. tomorrow then"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They finally ended the call. And Miyuki dialed another number.  
  
"Hello. is Tomo-chan here?"  
  
"It's me speaking"  
  
"Tomo-chan, I need to talk to you about something"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's about someone"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend you see, I want you to do me a favor. can you like talk to him?"  
  
"Well, do I know the person?"  
  
"Kaede-chan"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"It'll be really something if he finds out who you are"  
  
Tomomi smiled and Miyuki laughed.  
  
The sun rose and bell rang, signaling the start of the classes for the week.And everything is actually okay except for the fact that Rukawa still has no girl friend and Koshino still hates Sakuragi for 'stealing' Sendoh's ex.  
  
~END~ (So sad : [ )  
  
Author's note: Well I finally finished this chapter and oh yeah. great news people this chapter is finally the last for this story. And maybe, just maybe. if you want to, I'll make a sequel on this. but this time. it's about Rukawa's love life. Like it? Just tell me and your wish is my command. And before I end my rant. thank you to the people who reviewed on my fiction. And oh, I just want to apologize for the very short chapters. and again maybe I'll just make longer chapters on my next story or. if ever that you want me to continue this. maybe. just maybe, I'll make the chapters longer at the sequel. And oh yeah. at least I tried, right? and of course, it's not that good anyway. Well if ever. I'll just show you the summary or something.  
  
Seeing Sakuragi happy with his new life with is girl, Rukawa tries to find his very own Juliet. After making up his mind on erasing his bad image. he meets an old friend. And finds love in a very unusual way. And in a very unexpected person.  
  
So liked it? Just tell me.  
  
Well actually I have no time to say anything for now. thanks again for all the reviews 


End file.
